


Discovering the Waterfront

by thejokeristhethief



Series: So This Is Home [13]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Multi, North Sandwich, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Still can't do tags, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/pseuds/thejokeristhethief
Summary: After a perfect day of camping, North, York, and Wash return to the shore for some adult time. Mostly because Wash can't keep quiet. What awaits them on the shore is breathtaking. But not nearly as beautiful as the sounds that York drags out of North, or the sight of Wash beneath him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disney_rox_my_sox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disney_rox_my_sox/gifts).



> And, as promised, the smut. Happy birthday part 2, V.

The unfortunate thing about Wash is that he giggles. A lot. He giggles when he’s amused or nervous, or uncomfortable. He giggles when someone is angry at him and he doesn’t understand why. He giggles when he’s confused, or to cover up the fact that he’s hurt. He giggles when someone touches the sensitive spot behind his left knee, when York traces constellations between his freckles, and when North is being incredibly sweet about something small and unassuming. It’s his base reaction to large, overwhelming feelings. And as adorable as it is, it can be slightly annoying at times. For example, anytime they attempt to initiate something in public, it’s almost impossible to keep him quiet. 

And while North is usually up to the challenge, finds it interesting even, this particular situation requires more subtlety than his lover’s giggles can provide. Which is a shame, really. Because he was so looking forward to riding Wash’s ass hard tonight. But tent walls are practically non-existent and certainly do not cancel out noise efficiently. And there is no way he’s going to let Theta, Junior, or Delta overhear them. The simple solution would be to gag him, but his youngest lover isn’t too big on gags. Wash seems content to leave the bondage aspect of their relationship to York, something the brunette embraces surprisingly enthusiastically, given his hesitancy exploring their kinkier fantasies. Sure, the younger blonde occasionally dabbles in ropes at their request, but for the most part, he likes to be able to run his mouth. Something he does with great success. Regardless, it makes camping sex difficult. 

He just begins to contemplate possible solutions to this minor problem, York comes stumbling out of the tent, arms laden with pillows and the extra blankets Wash insisted they bring in case one of the boys gets cold. The younger man follows him out, carefully zipping up the tent before adjusting the canvas beach bag slung over his shoulder. When the other blonde notices him watching, a brilliant smile crosses his face. A small inclination of his head in the direction that York went is all it takes to get North moving. He pauses briefly to collect the padded beach mat to further insulate them from the cold ground before following the winding path down to a secluded, grassy area of the shore. This side of the campground is less popular than the side closer to the beach, one of the handful of reasons they chose it.

When they reach the end of the trail, York is standing there, arms still full, looking adorably confused about what to do with them. When his eyes land on the mat North is carrying, a flash of relief crosses his face. Wash grabs one corner of the mat, helping him spread it out over the slightly damp grass. As soon as the ground is properly covered, the brunette drops his load before plopping down beside it to arrange the blankets and pillows into a comfortable nest. Wash wastes little time following him down, flopping back to take in the shockingly clear night sky. 

“Wow. Look at that.” North pauses in the middle of lowering himself down to glance at his youngest lover. The other blonde is propped up on his elbows, staring at the reflection of the sky in the water. The faint light of the half moon illuminates the wonder on his face, causing North’s breath to catch in his throat. “Isn’t that one of the most beautiful sights you’ve ever seen?”

“Yeah.” He breathes out quietly. “Yeah, it is.”

Wash meets his gaze and his smile softens into adoration. His hand pats the blankets beside him while shuffling closer to York to give him more room. North complies, sinking into the space provided for him and pressing his leg comfortably into his lover’s. As soon as he’s settled, York takes the opportunity to lean across Wash to cup his face and drag him into a gentle, loving kiss. It seems the romantic aspect of their surroundings has influenced both his lovers, causing sappiness to leak into their actions. He sighs contently, relaxing completely into the kiss and giving York rarely conceded control. The brunette runs with it, wrapping his hand securely around North’s neck and pulling him down so that he’s sprawled over Wash’s chest, causing the younger blonde to collapse backward onto the blankets with a breathless giggle.

The sudden change in position causes his head to collide hard with York’s and the other man jerks back with a curse. “Ouch. Fuck North, how hard is your damn skull? Holy shit that hurt.”

His outburst causes a fresh wave of giggling from Wash and effectively ruins the rare romantic mood. Shifting his position slightly, North drapes himself fully over the smaller blonde, bracketing his head between his forearms before dipping down to steal that precious laughter from his lips. Wash presses up against him, releasing a soft moan. One of his hands comes up to grip the back of North’s T-shirt, holding him close. It’s followed almost immediately by a leg, which wraps around his longer ones, lining up their groins almost perfectly. His smaller lover uses this position as leverage, grinding up against him with a slow, filthy, utterly controlled roll of his hips. It seems like neither of his lovers is willing to play fair today, as is evident by the way York tosses a leg over both of theirs, settling his weight carefully on his knees while pressing up close to North’s backside. The next time Wash moves up against him, their lover matches his timing, pressing North firmly between them and driving a gasp from his lips.

“Oh. Oh god. Mmm, fuck you feel so good North.” York moans out against the back of his neck before his lips latch onto the sensitive spot behind his jaw, sucking a bruise there. He groans against Wash’s lips, partially with desire, and partially in dismay. That mark is going to be damn near impossible to hide. Dammit. The youngest man breaks away from their make-out session to meet York’s gaze, and a moment later North is firmly sandwiched between the two as they capture each other's lips over his shoulder. However, despite being occupied by the kiss, the brunette’s hands still find time to wander, diving into the back of North’s shorts and between his legs to cup his balls as Wash’s erection grinds against his own. Fingers tease his sack before ghosting over his perenuem. He doesn’t even need to press back to chase the sensation, as Wash chooses that particular moment to thrust against him, propelling him upwards and increasing the pressure of York’s touch. The action drives a choked off gasp from his lips. The brunette pulls away from their lover’s lips with a chuckle at the sound, fingers dipping lower to circle his opening slowly. “That’s right babe, let all those pretty noises out. A night like this needs its beauty matched, and the sounds you make are some of the best around. Especially the ones you make when I’m buried deep inside of you. It’s been awhile. What do you think, North? You up for it?”

Rather than expressing his answer in words, North presses back against that teasing digit, enveloping it to the first knuckle. A moan punches its way out of his lungs as he adjusts to the familiar, if rare, feeling of being breached. They don’t do this often; he’s always prefered topping. But there is just something about being stuffed full of York that pushes all of his buttons. He tried it with Wash once, but the younger of his lovers wasn’t comfortable taking control and it ended up with the poor guy in frustrated tears. And not the sexy kind either. So on the rare occasion he feels the need to be filled, it falls on York to take on that responsibility.

And boy does York deliver. The finger inside of him wiggles slightly before his lover retracts it carefully, removing his hand from North’s shorts completely. He restrains himself from releasing the needy whimper threatening to leave him when the brunette’s weight disappears from his back completely. The only thing keeping him from seeking him out is the arms still clinging tightly to him, holding him pinned against Wash. The younger blonde captures his mouth in a heated kiss, distracting him from the momentary loss. York is only gone for a mere moment, however, before yanking down his shorts and returning lube slicked fingers to his entrance. His lover doesn’t fuck around, immediately pressing back into him slowly, free hand braced on his left cheek to keep him from thrusting backwards and taking it too quickly. The slow, almost torturous, pace leaves him panting against Wash’s mouth. As much as North knows York doesn’t mean to tease, he can’t help the impatient noises he makes. Desperation and annoyance war within him before a shudder of pleasure wracks his body, chasing those feelings away, as that finger strokes against his prostate.

Wash’s lips curve up into a satisfied smile against his when a whimper escapes him. His younger lover collapses back, pulling him down in the process and exposing him further to York’s ministrations. “That feel good, North? York do that again, I want to watch him squirm.”

The brunette fulfills his request, adding a second finger and pressing hard against that incredible bundle of nerves and causing his toes to curl. “Oh. Holy shit, mm- York, that -ah- feels good. Hurry -uh- hurry up. Can’t wait to -oh fuck- feel -ah- feel you. Please!”

“Patience babe. Can’t go too fast, don’t want to hurt you. It’s been so long since we last did this, so I’m going to do this right.” York responds, adding a twist to his fingers, thrusting deeper before spreading them and stretching him further. Another flick of his wrist has North trembling. The words that follow do little to change that. “Besides, Wash isn’t ready yet, and I’m not fucking you until you’re inside of him.”

It’s only after York’s words fully sink in that he realizes Wash is no longer clinging to him as tightly. One of the other blonde’s arms is still wrapped firmly around his back, but the other is now occupied, mirroring York’s actions. He’s amazed at how calm his younger lover always manages to remain when prepping himself; Wash is always very vocal during sex, after all. Pulling back slightly, North settles his gaze on the gorgeous, freckle spattered face he’s had just over a year to memorize. His eyes track every twitch, every eye roll, every nose scrunch that hints at the pleasure his boyfriend is experiencing. The sight is breathtaking, far more beautiful than the scenery surrounding them and, not for the first time, North finds himself wondering how he ever got lucky enough to call this man his own. He strokes Wash’s cheek, tracing his favourite constellation down over his jaw, an awed groan falling from his lips when the younger man turns his head slightly to suck his thumb into his mouth. His teeth drag lightly over his skin when North pulls the digit from between his lips.

York steals his attention again with a teasing twist of his wrist. His arms shake with pleasure, threatening to collapse under his weight and send him crashing down on Wash. The younger blonde seems to recognize this, because suddenly North has a warm, lube slicked hand wrapped around him, pumping slowly. Some minor shuffling allows Wash to toss a leg over his hips, tugging him closer. He goes easily, too focused on the dual sensations of pleasure to recognize his lovers communicating over his shoulder. However, he definitely notices Wash repositioning himself further, gripping North firmly and pressing him slowly into his slick and open hole. He groans, struggling to control the sudden and desperate need to thrust forward and sheath himself fully in the tight heat that his lover offers him. In fact, the only thing holding him back from doing so is York’s firm grip on his hips. The brunette presses a kiss to his shoulder.

“Easy now, North. Take it slow. Let’s not lose control and hurt Wash.” York’s voice is grounding and his hands are soothing as they stroke up and down his sides. The motion gives him something else to focus on, distracting him slightly as Wash continues to take him deeper. It takes less time that he feels it should to bottom out completely, but in no time at all he’s fully encased inside of the youngest man’s welcoming ass. Wash releases a low moan, clinging to him fully and holding him still. With the way York is now draping himself completely over his back, North can feel both his lovers’ moans. The brunette’s chest vibrates against his back with every soft noise made. However, it isn’t until York starts muttering praises while pressing himself insistently into North’s well prepared opening. “Oh god. You’re so tight. So -oh- so very perfect. Holy hell North, why don’t we do this more often? I know -ah- that you love it. Love -mmm- being f-filled by me. You love the middle. Almost - ah- as much as I do.”

“Mm. Fuck York. Has anyone every -ah- told you that you -mmm- talk too much?” Wash mutters, clenching around North’s aching cock. “Just shut up and -ah- fuck us. North can’t do anything until you -goddamn holy shit- move. So do it.”

York follows the order immediately; they’ve never been able to deny Wash anything for long anyway, especially not something sexual. Sliding out slowly, the brunette thrusts back into him in a single, smooth motion. The action rocks North back and then forward, causing him to pull almost all the way out of Wash, only to be slammed into him in a breathtaking fluidity. He must hit his youngest lover’s prostate in the process, because his grip tightens as his back arches off the blanket. Small whimpers leave North’s mouth as he is pushed and pulled through waves of pleasure, York controlling the rhythm. As soon as the brunette seems satisfied that neither of them are in any discomfort, the pace increases.

“Oh god. Fuck, York. Fuck him harder. I need -mmm- more. More. Please York.” Wash’s begging joins his own moans and whimpers, creating an orchestra of delectable noises that mostly drowns out the trickle of the creek and the steady chirping of the crickets. York increases his intensity yet again, pounding harder into him and causing him to crash into Wash with enough force that he’s pretty sure his hips are going to be bruised. The blonde writhes underneath him, adjusting himself to find the most promising angle. Shifting his own weight, North reaches between them to fist his lover’s cock, stroking it swiftly to match their frantic pace. He’s determined to hold out until Wash finishes, using every trick in his arsenal to coax an orgasm out of him before he lets go and explodes inside the tight heat surrounding him.

“North. Oh fuck, North I’m going to come. Can I come? Please?” The words come out in a slightly jumbled moan, but he gets the gist of it. Humming his assent, he leans down to capture the delectable noises the young man is making, breaking the kiss swiftly to share them with York. One final twist of his wrist and some slight pressure on Wash’s frenulum has him coming over North’s hand in long bursts. York slams into him from behind, rhythm faltering at the sound of Wash’s release. The movement presses him deep into the constricting confines of their younger lover, causing North’s careful control to snap. He pushes back against the brunette before thrusting forward into Wash’s trembling hole. Rocking between the two, he chases his bliss, following it right over the edge with a garbled cry. Wash clings to him, holding him as he shakes and comes apart.

For a while, North floats in the blissful void of afterglow, unaware of York finishing inside of him, Wash cleaning them up, or the in depth conversation his lovers have while they wait for him to regain his senses. He’s not entirely sure how long this period lasts, but when he comes out of it, the first thing he notices is that the night has grown quite chilly. A fully dressed Wash is pressed into his side, shivering slightly despite his layers and the blanket draped across them. But the youngest man cuddling up to him isn’t what has dragged him into awareness. No, that pleasure goes to York, who seems to be slowly and carefully dressing him. The brunette has managed to wiggle his shorts up to his thighs, and North figures it’s only fair that he help, now that he’s awake. Lifting his hips, he allows his lover to tug them the rest of the way up. After they’re successfully settled, York tips his head up to catch his eye with a smile.

“Hey there sleepyhead. Glad you could rejoin us.” Wash starts against him at the sound of York’s voice, attention snapping from the serene water to his face quick enough that North almost worries about whiplash. The brunette crawls up his body to settle over him with his head resting on his chest. The younger blonde curls even closer to them with a happy sigh. York continues to talk after a moment. “Thank you. For all of this. Not just the sex. I haven’t really had many camping experiences. This trip was amazing and I’d like to do it again.”

“Me too.” Wash chips in, glancing up at the sky again with a huge grin. “It’s so peaceful out here. But in order to go camping again, we need to come back from this trip alive. And I don’t know about the human torch over there, but I’m fucking freezing. Can we go back to the tent and burrow under all our covers and just cuddle some more?”

“Mm, of course we can love.” North murmurs, reaching up to cup the back of Wash’s neck, tugging him down for a gentle kiss. “As soon as York moves, that is. But cuddling sounds like a perfect way to end tonight.”

“But I just got comfortable.” York whines, despite already shifting off his chest to collect the blankets and pillows from beneath them. North laughs when the brunette tugs the pillow out from under his head, rolling to his feet to assist. Taking one last look behind him at the infinite sky reflected in the depths of the lake, he closes his eyes and commits this day to memory.


End file.
